Operation: Get her Smilin'
by SailorIo24
Summary: Another of my OC based fanfics. Tsukiko is a stong, beautiful girl. But with a rumored smile that is said to simply 'light up a room' Shunsui is curious if said rumor is true. No real pairing. Humor/cuties fluff maybe. OC plus other characters to join
1. Chapter 1

"She's a whole lot cuter when she smiles…"

"Hmn?"

This was one of many random thoughts that Shunsui had uttered out loud in his semi-drunkard state. His best friend set his own sake cup down and blinked curiously at him. Jushiro was used to his friend's randomness, but he was curious to know who he was really talking about.

"The cute little red-headed flower, Tsukihana-chan~ In fact, I don't even think I've heard her laugh in all these long years. The girl should have a little fun, you know?

"Shunsui..don't do anything foolish, now," Ukitake warned. But a smile adorned his face and he couldn't help but nod in agreement. "She does seem to work herself a little hard at times, I do worry about her sometimes. She smiled a lot more as a child..before she really became serious with training and all." The two captains sat quietly for minute, enjoying the silence as they downed more sake. Shunsui chuckled and adjusted his straw hat.

"She smiles for you, I envy you~ The last time I talked to her..she slapped me with my own hat!," the eight division captain pouted. This make Jushiro laugh and rub the back of his neck.

"Well..patting her backside probably wasn't the best course of action to cheer her up after a rough day, Shunsui. You..kinda deserved that one.."

"Yeah? A different approach then," Shunsui poured himself more of the warm sake and held it up above his head. The two had been sitting outside at the thirteenth division's barracks, enjoying the cool spring night air. The air was filled with the scent of cherry blossoms, and they showered down around them. Shunsui caught a petal in his sake and grinned widely. "I always did like drinking sake under the falling blossoms~" His friend beside him nodded and looked up at the dark starry sky.

"It is rather peaceful, isn't it?" Shunsui quickly downed his third round and rested his head back on folded arms. Tomorrow, operation 'Get Tsukihana to smile' would commence.

"TSUKIHANA-CHAAAAAN!~," he was abruptly cut off as the ebony skinned girl instinctively ducked and rolled away from him as he attempted to glomp her into a hug. Already the girl was cursing inwardly at herself for making the mistaking of coming to his own turf to deliver some paperwork. She knew it wasn't going to get done, as she eyed the other piles littering the desk in his office.

"Kyouraku-taichou..try and be professional will you? It's hard for me to respect you when you act like a goofball..ACK!," Tsukiko stumbled as the man in the pink flowery kimono managed to grab her anyway, nuzzling his face against her neck.

"But I'm loooonely~ My lovely lovely Nanao-chan left me with all this work and won't help me. Sweet, sweet adorable Tsukihana-chan, keep me company for a while, pretty pretty please?" Tsukiko scoffed and tried to pry herself free from the un-shaven man's strong grip; his whining was only starting to annoy her.

"Alright alright ALRIGHT, will you let me go if I say yes? Geez..seriously, taichou. You need to get a hold of yourself. One hour, that's all the time I'll allow to help you at least get out from under this pile of work. Ugh, how can you work this way..it's all unorganized! Here..," Tsukiko roughly pushed herself away from the tall man and began rustling amongst the papers scattered over Shunsui's desk. How did this man become captain anyway?

"Aw, so sweet of you, my dear. I know, I'll pour us some sake and.."

"No sake! Sit and work. After you finish, maybe. Honestly, drinking in the middle of the day…," Tsukiko trailed off as she tapped a pile of newly organized papers on the desk and set them down in front of the reluctant man. She twitched and tried to fight the blush that crept up on her face as he merely smiled widely up at her from his chair. "What?"

"You just sounded so much like Nanao-chan just now. It's cute how you two are kinda similar. You two hang out sometimes, don't you?" Tsukiko quickly averted her gaze and pushed a smaller pile of paperwork toward him, slapping a brush down by his hand.

"Work now, talk later. At least do this pile, it's just signatures. You're worse than Omeada. I don't think I've seen him do a single shread of paperwork. He leaves everything to me. At least it gets done the right way…" Shunsui tilted his hat up, revealing more of his face.

"Ah, you work yourself much too hard sweetheart. You know what you need?" Tsukiko shot him a warning glare, and it only made him chuckle. "You need to kick back and relax! You look tense right now.."

"I'm tense right now, because I'm stuck in a room with you and you still haven't lain a finger on that paperwork. I agreed to help you out of the kindness of my heart. Humor me, okay? Half the pile, that's all I ask," the ebony skinned girl pleaded. Sighing in defeat, the division eight captain slid the pile of papers toward him and looked the first one over, bored out of his skull. He hated paperwork..so dull. He would much rather spend his time gazing at the beauty in front of him right now.

Two minutes of silence. Three..then four..

"Tsukihana-chaaaan~ Sweet, adorable.."

"What is it, Kyouraku-taichou? You're not even halfway done. Where is Ise-fukutaichou anyway? I was hoping to chat a bit about this book I thought she might like to borrow…Ah! H-Hey, cut that out!," the red-haired girl stammered as Shunsui has quickly shifted his position so her could reach over to massage her shoulders.

"You're so serious, c'mon relax~ I'll have you know that Nanao-chan likes my massages."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe…"

"Aw, don't be like that..ow!," Shunsui pulled his hands away as they were promptly wacked with the stack of papers she held in her hands. "Tsukihana-chan is so cruel.." The red-headed girl huffed and went right back to reading over what she held in her hand.

"Please..stop that. It's not very becoming of someone in your position." The man rubbed his hand and rested his chin on the palm of his hands, sending her a smile and playful wink.

"But she's also so very cute too. You know you'd be so very adorable with a smile on your face, Tsukihana-chan..hm?," Shunsui blinked as he witnessed a furious blush creep upon the woman's cheeks, and she tried desperately to hide behind her work. His smile broadened. "And what's more she's very helpful, and polite. Not to mention she has a nice-"

"That's quite enough! I think you've embarrassed her for one day, Kyouraku-taichou," Both Shunsui and Tsukiko looked up as Nanao entered the room. Tsukiko sighed in relief and got up from her chair so quickly it scooted backward and into the adjacent wall.

"I tried to get him to work..but..," Tsukiko started but the spectacled fuku-taichou simple placed a hand on her should and nodded in understanding.

"I know I know. Thanks anyway. He's totally impossible, I know.."

Shunsui waved at a quickly departing Tsukiko, she didn't even look back to acknowledge him and he sighed heavily. Day one of operation 'Get Tsukiko to Smile: FAILURE.


	2. Chapter 2

_She's so closed-off, it's really sad_, Shunsui thought to himself as he lounged in his usual spot, high up on the roof of the squad eight barracks. He was thinking about the events of the previous day. Tsukiko was a beautiful girl, it was such a shame that her personality was..actually it was really similar to Byakuya Kuchiki; she never allowed herself to have any fun these days. Shunsui sighed and adjusted his hat, smiling to himself. He wasn't going to give up, not by a long shot. One way or another, he was determined to see the beauty of ebony skin with a smile on her face..no matter what he had to do. She needed to loosen up a bit, and he had a few ideas as to how to do that.

* * *

><p>"No..forget it."<p>

"But, Tsukihana-chaaaaan…"

Shunsui had bumped into the ebony-skinned girl on her day off, much to her dismay. She was even out of uniform, wearing a beautifully colored yukata and her red obi sash wrapped several times around her waist. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail held in place with two golden hairpins; she looked absolutely radiant and it was such a waste not to be able to be seen with such a beautiful girl next to him. The squad eight captain had given her is usual flirtatious greeting, and like clockwork, she had brushed him off. But this time he had brought up the idea of spending the day together.

"I'm busy right now. Besides..don't you have work to do? Ise-fukutaichou will scold you..again. I don't want to be responsible for you missing a deadline or something." Shunsui feigned hurt, pouting and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"But it's your day off..how can you be busy? Come on, what could it hurt? I'll be good, I promise. Hey, I missed your last birthday..think of this as making up for it," he pleaded. Tsukiko huffed and looked up into his eyes, feeling her face get hot and sure she was blushing. Why did he have to be so pathetic…? Finally, she just gave in if only to avoid him causing a scene. She pried herself free from him and shot him a warning glare.

"Fine..you win. But only because your pitiful display is irritating. And if you are serious about this, you can buy me lunch," the ebony skinned girl replied in a low voice. She was surprised to see his face light up the way it did, like he had been waiting for a chance like this.

"It's a deal, then! Lunch and maybe something more," he replied. That caused her to look at him again. _What was that supposed to mean?_ Tsukiko merely shrugged it off and began to walk forward, but she felt herself being tugged in the opposite direction.

"Ah, hey..Kyouraku-taichou..where are we going? There are places to eat that way," the girl started to protest. But the tall man grinned and refused to loosen his grip on her.

"Oh, I'd rather eat somewhere quiet and peaceful. I think you would prefer that too, am I right?" She merely nodded and Shunsui's smile broadened. "Hey..relax, okay? I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. I am a gentleman, you know~" Tsukiko nodded again, deciding to go along with it, only to get this day over with as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko was surprised as where the two of them had ended up for lunch. Sure, it was a couple of bento boxes of riceballs and assorted other munchies, but it was the scenery surrounding them that was quite exquisite. They sat on top of a grassy hill outside of the Seireitei, looking down on it and the areas outside of the wall surrounding it. The large tree they sat under provided adequate shade, keeping the sun out of their eyes. Tsukiko herself didn't spend a lot of time out here, other than visiting her friend Momiji. She wasn't so stuck-up that visiting areas of the Rukongai was beneath her, just she preferred to stay away from prying eyes; not everyone was kind to shinigami, or nobles for that matter. She had even felt comfortable enough to remove her sandals and wiggle the cool grass between her toes.<p>

"See, isn't this nice? I come here from time to time when I want an undisturbed nap. Well, sometimes it works out. Nanao-chan tends to find me and force paperwork on me," Shunsui sighed. He slid a cup into Tsukiko's hand and poured are a helping of warm sake.

"I suppose it'll do. At least..it is quiet…," the girl whispered and she sampled the drink. It wasn't too bad. Usually sake wasn't really her thing, but she took it to be polite. So far the eight division captain was being rather pleasant.

"Tsukihana-chan, can I ask you something? You work yourself so hard, and I'm assuming for very little reward. Don't you want to take some time off once in a while? I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to see you happy," Shunsui had positioned himself so he was laying on his side, head propped up with one arm, and looking up at the ebony skinned girl. His face was partially hidden by his straw hat, but Tsukiko could still see the genuine look of concern plastered on his face. She sighed, holding the small sake cup with the fingertips of both hands.

"I don't have time for vacation. Not if I want to be strong enough to become taichou one day. I have to be stronger..because one weak link will break an entire chain. I don't want to become a burden to anyone. Aizen's betrayal hurt the Soul Society badly. I want to do my part.." Shunsui frowned a bit and drank from his own sake cup, sighing lightly.

"You shouldn't been worrying your pretty little head about all this. Someone so young shouldn't be stressing so much.."

"Hey, I'm not a child! Sure, I may not be as old and experienced as you..but I'm not a kid," Tsukiko growled. That little out-burst caused the pink kimono-clad captain to lift up his hat, a look of surprise on his face. But then he smiled, an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Of course you're not, forgive me..that must have sounded very insensitive. But..," Shunsui shifted his position again so he could be a bit closer to her. Tsukiko drew her legs closer to her to give him more room, but he gently grasped her ankles and moved them back where they were. "..no, keep them there..I'm enjoying the view~" _What? The view? What did he mean there?_ This man was so strange. Tsukiko cleared her throat and lifted the sake cup back to her lips.

"..you were saying?" Shunsui smiled and tipped his hat back all the way so it slipped off his head.

"Ah..right. But, you get my point don't you? You should learn to have a little more fun. But I don't doubt for the second that you're qualified to take the captain's exam..and pass with flying colors." The squad eight captain was graced with Tsukiko's blushing face again. _So shy, it's just too adorable_…He chuckled and trailed a single index finger across the underside of her exposed toes, earning a tiny squeak and a half-hearted kick in his direction.

"St-tahap that," she groaned, trying to rub the lingering sensation that sent chills up her spine away with her other foot.

"You are just too adorable, I can't help myself. C'mon, relax a little. Just one little smile, for me?," Shunsui now playfully pinched and wiggled each of her little toes, before quickly skittering his fingertips lightly against the soles of her feet. And to his surprise was rewarded with high-pitched but adorable bubbly giggles. He also got a little more than he bargained for, as the last action also earned him an involuntary kick..to the face.

"Oh..oh! K-Kyouraku-taichou! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, it was a reflex..," Tsukiko chocked down her giggles and scooted closer to him as he lay flat on his back, rubbing the side of his face with the palm of his hand. He looked up at her to see that she was actually genuinely worried, leaning over him on her hands and knees.

"That's quite a kick you have, little lady. I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just glad you didn't give me a bloody nose."

"I apologize. I'm just…well…," Tsukiko flushed bright red and looked away, avoiding eye contact. She heard the squad eight captain chuckle and sit up, her eyes widened when he reached forward and brushed her bangs away from her face.

"Don't apologize, I'm not mad at you. Besides..,' Shunsui snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, '..maybe you can make it up to me with a little kiss. It'll make me feel better~," he replied with a playful grin and used his free hand to brush his fingers against the side of her neck.

* * *

><p>"Well, you're late..as usual..huh..what did you do? Have you been harassing girls again, Kyouraku-taichou?" As soon as Shunsui had stumbled back to his office, he had gotten an ear-full from his assistant Nanao. She glared suspiciously at the large bruises on his face, his hat askew and pink-flowered kimono disheveled. He laughed impishly and rubbed the back of his neck.<p>

"..Did you know Tsukihana-chan is quite ticklish? It's actually pretty cute..," Nanao sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Day Two:…FAILURE.

Well..sort of..but today was kind of cheating…


End file.
